Une danse en compagnie des Moldus
by Safira
Summary: Parce que trois jours suffisent pour changer le cours des choses. Il suffit que je te vois pour que mon coeur s'illumine. OneShot sur SiriusElya avec un fond JamesLily


Dans la lumière douce de l'aube, un panache de fumée vint annoncer l'arrivée du soleil. Un vrombissement remplaça le chant des oiseaux et réveilla les quelques animaux sauvages qui dormaient encore. Une cuirasse argentée fit son apparition à travers la brume matinale, luisante, avançant aussi vite que ses roues le lui permettaient.

« Lily, ils sont où les toilettes ici ? »

James, qui était assis à côté de la jolie rousse, regardait de toute part comme un enfant, n'ayant jamais voyagé dans un train Moldu. Quelques voyageurs, perturbés par l'inconscience de ce garçon de 17 ans, se retournèrent vers lui, perplexes.

« Lily par pitié, emmènes-le avant que je m'énerve. »

Elya était installée sur le siège derrière celui de son amie, près de la fenêtre. À sa gauche, Sirius, qui avait décidé de se reposer durant le trajet qu'ils auraient à faire.

Prise au dépourvu, Lily se leva tout en prenant la main de James et ils disparurent tous deux au fond du wagon après quelques brimades de la rousse. Elya poussa un petit soupir avant de replonger dans son roman policier. Pour ce début d'été, Lily avait proposé aux Maraudeurs et à elle de venir passer trois jours dans sa maison de campagne pour fêter leur fin de scolarité à Poudlard et profiter de leur majorité de 'sorcier'. Rémus avait refusé, ne voulant pas gâcher leur petit séjour avec sa mauvaise humeur puisque la pleine lune approchait. Peter, lui, devait se rendre en Irlande pour rendre visite à sa famille. James avait accepté immédiatement après l'annonce puisque depuis quelques mois, il sortait enfin avec Lily. Celle-ci, bien qu'ayant eut un passage à froid avec le fougueux Gryffondor, s'était finalement intéressée à lui, était devenu son amie puis sa copine. Sirius quant à lui… Elya ne comprenait pas vraiment sa venue, même si l'explication la plus logique était qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui puisque ses parents l'avaient rejeté. La jeune fille était la meilleure amie de Lily, c'était donc obligatoire qu'elle l'accompagne mais la venue inopinée du garçon qui était installée à côté d'elle l'avait déstabilisée : ils étaient sortis tous les deux durant plusieurs mois qui avaient été les plus paisibles de sa vie. Elle l'avait vraiment aimé mais pour une raison inconnue, il l'avait peu à peu laissée comme s'il avait peur que leur relation devienne plus sérieuse.Au début, Elya l'avait très mal pris, ne lui adressant même plus la parole mais au fur et à mesure, cette haine s'était transformée en une polie indifférence, partageant avec lui quelques bribes de conversation, sans plus.

Ils se retrouvaient ainsi tous les quatre, en direction de la petite maison de campagne de Lily pour la fête villageoise qui devait se tenir le dernier soir de leur séjour.

« Bienvenue chez nous ! »

Après deux heures de train en départ de Londres, puis un quart d'heure d'attente pour trouver un taxi, les quatre jeunes se trouvaient devant une petite maison de campagne, à dix minutes de marche du village, avec un grand jardin en guise d'entrée et à l'arrière se présentait une petite prairie. La maisonnée était toute de pierre faite, avec une grande porte en bois et un étage.

Lily mit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte avec fougue. L'entrée donnait directement au salon composé d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils avec une cheminée qui les gouvernaient ; et la salle à manger que l'on distinguait juste par la présence d'une grande table en bois. Une autre pièce donnait sur la cuisine et les escaliers menaient directement à deux chambres ainsi qu'une salle de bain.

« Ce n'est pas très spacieux mais c'est une belle maison de campagne. »

« Lily ne raconte pas des bêtises, c'est amplement suffisant, ajouta Elya »

Les deux garçons arrivèrent à l'intérieur muni de deux valises chacun.

« Bien les garçons, menez les valises à l'étage : la première chambre est celle d'Elya et moi, la seconde sera la vôtre. »

Avec quelques difficultés, vu le poids des valises des deux filles, ils arrivèrent à l'étage et y déposèrent les sacs. Les filles, elles, étaient restées au rez-de-chaussée, Lily voulant montrer à son amie la vue que donnait la fenêtre de la cuisine sur la prairie.

« C'est vraiment magnifique. »

« Je suis contente que ça te plaise Ely et j'espère vraiment que tu t'amuseras bien avec nous »

« Comment ne pas nous amuser avec nous en votre présence, dégaina James. »

Le garçon entra dans la pièce sous les rires de Lily et dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent. Elya les regarda quelques peu, avant de leur laisser leur petite intimité. Elle tourna son regard bleu nuit et tomba sur celui de Sirius, immobile sur le seuil de la pièce. Il était comme toujours dans ses pensées et la jeune fille pu le regarder à son aise : le garçon était toujours aussi beau, comme avant quand elle était avec lui. Maintenant qu'elle était ici avec un couple et un ex, elle se demandait comment allait se passer son séjour. Sirius la regarda alors, et un discours silencieux, une connexion, naquit entre eux. Avant, ils avaient l'habitude de se regarder longuement comme ça, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. L'aimait-elle toujours ? Elle, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer bien qu'il l'ait lâchement laissée. Brisant le contact visuel, Elya dit :

« On devrait commencer à défaire nos valises puis mettre de l'ordre dans la maison en vérifiant bien qu'il y a assez de vivres pour nous. »

Quelques exclamations de joie fusèrent du petit couple et ils partirent aussitôt à l'étage pour ranger leurs affaires. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, Lily proposa qu'elle et son amie marchent jusqu'au village pour acheter de la nourriture et des bouteilles d'eau.

« De l'eau ? Et pourquoi nous ne transplanerions pas jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard ou au chemin de Traverse ? »

« Parce que la marche fait du bien au corps et que c'est bon de manger autre chose que des tartes à la citrouille, non ?, s'était soudainement exclamée Lily »

Après quelques brimades, les deux jeunes filles partirent vers le village. Le soleil était fort en cette fin d'après-midi et les deux amies mirent un peu plus de temps que prévu à revenir, les bras chargés de sac en plastique contenant divers éléments dont les deux garçons rechigneraient à coup sûr.

« On est de retour !, vociféra Lily à l'entrée. »

Aucune réponse ne vint. Après avoir déposer les sacs dans la cuisine et ranger les produits frais dans le réfrigérateur, les deux jeunes filles regardèrent dans chaque pièce de la maison pour voir où se trouvaient les deux autres. Seulement, aucune trace d'eux.

« Ils ont finalement transplannés ! Pire que des gamins ces deux-là, maugréa Elya »

« Des têtes de mules, oui !, répondit Lily »

« Viens, on va leur faire une petite surprise. »

Elya attrapa la main de Lily et l'emmena à l'étage, ouvrit la porte de la chambre des garçons où aucune des deux valises n'avaient été ouvertes. En fait, rien n'avait été rangé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait durant tout l'après-midi ces deux-là ?, protesta Lily »

« Sûrement ont-ils dû réfléchir à leur petite escapade… »

Elya sortit alors sa baguette magique de son pantalon et avec un petit sourire en coin, elle lança un sortilège vers la fenêtre où apparaissaient maintenant des rideaux roses à motifs d'elfes de maisons en tutu, dansant et chantant en chœur.

« Je pense qu'une petite décoration de leur chambre ne leur fera pas de mal… Ça sera une surprise, n'est-ce pas Lily ? »

« Ely, je n'ai jamais douté de ton intelligence et c'est bien pour ça que tu es ma meilleure amie ! »

Rigolant de leur blague, les deux filles remplacèrent les lits en un seul, double, d'une couleur rose pastel à baldaquin, firent apparaître de la moquette violine et des posters de chanteurs sorciers de toute part. Puis, elles remplacèrent les deux valises par deux autres sacs qui contenaient des petites robes, sous-vêtements féminins et maquillages en tout genre. Elya s'empara des deux vraies valises, les cacha dans leur chambre puis elles descendirent toutes deux dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas.

Soudain, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre du salon.

« On est de retour les filles ! »

Les deux garçons arrivèrent tous deux dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de victuailles en tout genre : chocogrenouilles, bierraubeurres, dragées surprises, maliceréglisses et autres.

« C'est gentil, mais on n'en avait pas forcément besoin, darda Elya »

« Arrêtes de râler, je sais que tu te damnerais pour une bierraubeure Ely, réplique Sirius »

Elya le regarda de travers, sachant qu'il avait pertinemment raison mais ne voulant pas l'admettre. Lily, voyant que la situation allait empirer, donna une nappe et des couverts à James et des assiettes et verres à Sirius tout en leur ordonnant de disposer tout cela derrière la maison, dans la prairie. Ils feraient ainsi un petit pique-nique de bienvenue.

Après une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles Lily et Elya essayaient de préparer une salade 'convenable', elles arrivèrent toutes deux dans la prairie chargée de leur œuvre ainsi que de quelques bonbons, bierraubeurres et eau. Elles retrouvèrent rapidement les garçons, à quelques pas de la maison, puisqu'ils avaient installé des bougies flottantes tout autour de leur petit coin.

« C'est magnifique, s'exclama Lily qui était aux anges. »

Elya en pensait de même mais ne préféra ne rien ajouter. Elle n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments à tout va. Pendant que Lily posait le saladier sur la nappe, Elya en profita pour donner à chacun une bouteille de bierraubeurre tout en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Sirius qui lui la contemplait d'un air satisfait.

« Bon appétit ! »

Mangeant chacun avec avidité la salade et les bonbons apportés par les garçons, il ne restait bien vite plus rien. Les boissons s'ouvrirent rapidement, et devinrent tout aussi vite vides. Il fallut que Sirius lançât plusieurs fois un sortilège d'accio pour ré approvisionner les amis en bierraubeurres.

Ils finirent tous quatre allongés les uns contre les autres, à parler de tout et de rien tout en regardant le ciel étoilé.

« Je vous arrête juste deux secondes pour lancer une pensée à Rémus et Peter qui ne sont pas là, déclara fièrement Elya, le poing levé, légèrement pompette. »

« Tu as raison Ely, on va leur lancer…, se moqua Sirius. »

Un petit silence naquit en l'honneur de leurs compagnons absents avant qu'Elya donne une tape sur le ventre de Sirius, son seul voisin qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Quand vas-tu arrêter de te moquer de moi ! »

Lily et James explosèrent de rire puis tout le monde se jeta sur Sirius, le chatouillant pour venger Elya. Le pauvre fut le bouc émissaire durant toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent tous fatigués de se combattre et que l'alcool commençait à tomber petit à petit. Lily se cala sur James, chuchotant entre eux et s'embrassant doucement. Elya tournait un peu le dos à Sirius, essayant de reprendre des esprits un peu plus clairs tout en chassant la fatigue. Elle sentit alors une main caresser le bas de ses longs cheveux noirs, doucement et calmement. Son ventre se remplit de papillon et elle du fermer les yeux pour se calmer.? Elle se retourna pour faire face à Sirius qui aussitôt s'était tourné vers le ciel si sombre et si lumineux à la fois. Elle le regarda quelque temps avant de mettre sa fierté de côté : elle se leva légèrement pour placer sa tête à plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du garçon et le regarda fermement, les sourcils froncés, ses cheveux tombant en cascade autour de son visage couleur porcelaine. Sirius la regarda en retour tout en posant délicatement sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Le jeune homme pu voir durant quelques secondes dans ses yeux des petites étoiles de bonheur, comme celles qui étaient présentes au-dessus d'eux, avant de disparaître d'un petit clignement d'yeux. Elle se mit assise, puis tout en se levant assez péniblement, elle leur dit :

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille se coucher. »

Lily se leva à son tour accompagnée des protestations de James. La belle brune lui prit le bras et avec un petit sourire, rajouta :

« Les garçons n'auront qu'à débarrasser tout ça, ils sont tellement forts en magie qu'en deux coups de baguettes, tout sera débarrassé. Bonne nuit à vous ! »

Elles s'enfuirent toutes deux jusqu'à leur chambre pour éviter une contre-attaque des garçons. Fermant la porte à clé, ne sachant pas comment ils allaient réagir à la vue de l'état de leur chambre, elles se mirent vite en pyjama avant d'aller se coucher, le sommeil les englobant avant même qu'elles puissent échanger le moindre mot.

Le lendemain matin, Elya se leva de bonne heure, le soleil étant apparu que depuis quelques minutes. Prenant des affaires dans sa valise tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Lily, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte doucement et avec prudence, se demandant quand arriverait la vengeance des deux Maraudeurs : bien qu'ils aient grandi et surtout mûri, quand on leur faisait un coup, on était sûr de se recevoir le hibou en pleine face. Jetant un coup d'œil à gauche, puis à droite, elle alla d'un pas rapide et léger dans la salle de bain et la ferma à clé. Après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois l'état de la douche et du lavabo, elle lança un petit soupir et commença à se déshabiller.

Deux petits rayons de soleil vinrent ouvrir délicatement les deux beaux yeux verts de Lily. Elle s'enleva du visage les quelques mèches de cheveux rousses qui lui barraient la vue. Hier avait été une bonne journée et la soirée avait été magnifique, avec les chandelles qui redoraient l'éclat des étoiles. Enfin, James avait été très tendre avec elle. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'en s'intéressant un tant soit peu à lui et en creusant dans sa carapace de joyeux hyppogriffe immature elle y trouverait un cœur attentionné et sensible. Seulement, durant ce petit repas au clair de lune, elle et James avaient bien vu ce qu'il s'était passé entre Sirius et sa meilleure amie… C'était furtif, quelques secondes leurs regards s'étaient soudés, la main du beau brun s'était posée sur celle d'Elya, mais finalement celle-ci avait préféré s'esquiver bien rapidement. Lily en était sûre : ils s'aimaient encore tous les deux, bien que l'un ait laissé l'autre, et que l'un dise ne plus penser à l'autre. Finalement, n'être que quatre ne serait pas si mauvais. Peut-être se passerait-il plus de choses qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé ?

Un cri aigu provenant du couloir finit de la réveiller. Jetant son drap au sol, elle se leva en vitesse, ouvrit la porte pour atterrir dans le couloir où elle s'arrêta plus que subitement. Elya était à quelques pas devant elle, ses longs cheveux noirs trempés, lui tombant jusqu'en dessous des fesses puisque étant mouillés, et cet effet 'réveil mouillé' était valable pour tout le reste de son corps : son jean était totalement immettable et son t-shirt blanc était devenu plus qu'aguicheur. Soudain, Lily sentit comme un choc au-dessus de sa tête, son pyjama devint bien vite lourd et une grande vague de froid remonta tout le long de son corps. Un cri aussi aigu sortit de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'en ait donné l'ordre, plaquant ses mains contre ses bras nus, tordant ses jambes que ne cachait pas son short.

« Sirius, James , vociféra Elya »

Des bruits de pas montant les escaliers arrivèrent de la droite, puis des éclats de rire avant que les deux garçons daignent se présenter. À la vue de James, Lily se jeta aussitôt sur le dos de celui-ci, faisant semblant de l'étrangler pendant que celui-ci tournoyait et sautait dans tous les sens.

Pour Sirius, il se contenta de s'approcher calmement d'Elya alors que celle-ci lui lançait des regards meurtriers. S'arrêtant devant elle, il laissa aller un peu son regard mais pudiquement, la respectant tout de même. Quant à Elya, elle lança son poing contre la poitrine de Sirius.

« Sirius, tu es vraiment incorrigible ! »

Celui-ci, un petit sourire en coin et contre toute attente, la prit doucement dans ses bras. La jeune fille, elle, laissa ses bras balans, ne sachant pas comment réagir à ce que venait de faire le garçon. Elle se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans le t-shirt noir de Sirius, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur caractéristique de celui-ci, cette odeur qu'elle avait toujours appréciée et aimée. Elle sentit alors son souffle chaud près de son oreille. Son ventre lui faisait si mal…

« Je suis peut-être incorrigible, mais toi tu es toujours aussi belle… »

Les papillons revinrent dans son ventre, elle sentit le rouge lui arriver rapidement dans ses joues, ses poils s'hérissés et son cœur battre la chamade. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer : elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle l'aimait encore de tout son être et que peut-être s'était réciproque. Sinon, il voulait simplement prendre du bon temps avec elle durant ces petites vacances, ne supportant pas la vue des batifolages de James et Lily alors que lui ne pouvait rien faire. Reprenant ses esprits, elle poussa violemment Sirius qui la lâcha.

« Mais ça ne va pas la tête, oui ! »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on allait vous laisser comme ça après ce que vous avez fait à notre chambre ? »

« Vous n'aviez pas qu'à partir alors qu'on vous avait dit de rester ! »

« Et bientôt tu vas nous dire comment vivre ?! »

Si tous deux étaient assez désinvoltes, lorsqu'ils étaient énervés, c'était pour de bon. Serrant ses poings rageusement, Elya souffla tout en poussant des jurons et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Sortant furieusement une minijupe en jeans et un débardeur noir, elle commença à retirer ses vêtements alors que Lily rentrait à son tour dans sa chambre, la fermant à clé.

« Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise…, murmura Lily tout en enlevant son pyjama »

La jolie rousse ne savait pas comment elle devait en parler avec son amie, vue comment elle venait de réagir. Une question subsistait en elle : Elya était énervée par rapport à cette blague ou par la démonstration des sentiments de Sirius envers elle ? Il faudrait qu'elle interroge James à ce sujet.

Sans dire un mot, Elya prit son roman qu'elle avait laissé sur sa table de nuit et sortit de la chambre. Avec un petit soupir, Lily se demanda finalement comment ce séjour se finirait avec une amie à fort caractère, et par-dessus tout borné, et celui qu'elle aimait qui était malheureusement identique.

Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitations, Sirius avait décidé de rejoindre Elya sur la terrasse présente devant la maison. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il vit la jeune fille de profil installée sur une chaise, le soleil lui faisant face mais qui ne semblait pas la gênée dans sa lecture. Dès qu'il l'avait croisée par hasard dans un couloir en troisième année, il l'avait trouvée jolie, étant encore trop jeune pour s'intéresser de plus près aux autres formes de relations que pouvaient avoir un garçon et une fille mise à part l'amitié. Puis, au fil des années, la voyant toujours avec Lily, il n'avait cessé de la trouver de plus en plus charmante, profitant du fait que James s'intéressait à sa bien aimée pour approcher sa douce. Il s'avérait qu'elle pouvait se vanter d'autres qualités que la beauté : elle avait l'intelligence et la maturité d'esprit puisque étant à Serdaigle, la douceur et l'écoute. Il l'avait trouvée parfaite. Ça n'avait pas duré pour qu'ils sortent ensemble. Ça avait été ses plus beaux moments après ceux passés auprès des Maraudeurs, bien qu'ils ne pussent pas être comparables. Parfois, il aurait voulu se tuer que de l'avoir laissé lâchement tombé comme ça. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait énormément de mal et à lui aussi… Ses raisons ne regardaient que lui, mais aujourd'hui il voulait tout recommencer, reprendre là où tout s'était arrêté par sa faute et ce lieu était l'endroit parfait. Il ne fallait plus qu'avoir le courage pour le guider et qu'elle accepte…

Il s'assit sur la chaise à sa gauche tout en raclant la gorge pour montrer sa présence. Comme prévu, elle ne leva même pas la tête. Malheureusement, elle était tout aussi bornée que lui.

« Excuses-moi de t'avoir crier dessus tout à l'heure, commença Sirius. »

Elya leva le regard de son bouquin et le posa sur Sirius. Quand il était si sincère, elle ne pouvait pas résister, simplement faire semblant de n'être pas touchée.

« Non c'est moi, je me suis simplement emportée. »

Fermant son livre, la jeune fille se cala un peu plus dans son siège, ce qui permit à Sirius de regarder ses longues jambes dénudées sans se faire remarquer. Elle était plus grande que Lily et avait un corps plus fin mais proportionné là où il le fallait.

Avec un sourire en coin et les yeux dans le vague, Elya continua à parler :

« C'était un bon sortilège de suspendre des seaux d'eau froide en l'air comme ça. Et encore plus qu'ils se renversent lorsque quelqu'un passe en dessous. »

« Et votre décoration méritait un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier pour affront aux mœurs de décoration magique. »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux de bon cœur et la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le garçon droit dans les yeux. Il avait toujours ses cheveux mi-longs, avec quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front, masquant légèrement ses beaux yeux gris.

« Pour vos valises, elles sont dans notre chambre. Vous avez dû les chercher pendant un petit moment. »

« Oui, on a même pas pu se changer, mais maintenant, tu nous as sauvé… »

Elle rigola doucement, mais ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du garçon. Le calme bercé par le chant des oiseaux offrait une mélopée joyeuse, douce, qui l'emmenait directement vers Sirius. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, tous deux penchaient lentement leurs têtes vers l'autre. Peut-être l'aimait-il toujours finalement ? Et elle, au lieu de se venger, elle allait re-tomber dans ses bras…

« À table tout le monde !! »

La voix de James réveilla les deux amis qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ce fut Elya qui réagit en première : secouant sa tête, elle se leva en emportant son livre, sans lancer un mot au garçon. Celui-ci se plongea dans son siège et lançant son poing avec force contre l'accoudoir, ne pouvant que ruminer des pensées sombres en destination de son meilleur ami.

« Si j'attrape ce James… »

Puis tout en poussant un soupir, il alla rejoindre ses trois autres compagnons à table.

L'après-midi passa ainsi rapidement, les quatre rigolant et jouant quoique Elya évitât Sirius comme la peste dragonienne. Le soir, ils se couchèrent tôt, voulant profiter de la soirée du lendemain puisqu'un bal en plein air était organisé dans le petit village d'à côté.

« On vous attend dehors les filles, hurla presque Sirius dans les escaliers pour couvrir les papotages des deux amies. »

Il était neuf heures passé et les garçons étaient près depuis une demi-heure. Seulement, ils avaient oublié que, généralement, les filles mettaient le double du temps pour s'habiller, se coiffer, et faire d'autres ajouts. Il alla rejoindre Sirius qui était assis dehors à la terrasse et regardait le ciel qui n'était pas encore tout à fait sombre. Il lui avait dit la veille au soir qu'il aimait toujours Elya, ce qui n'était un mystère pour personne : il suffisait juste de les regarder tous les deux ensemble pour voir ce qu'ils ne voulaient certainement pas comprendre. Même Lily lui avait fait la remarque le matin même, lors du petit-déjeuner.

Dans la chambre, c'était une autre histoire. Lily paniquait pour ses cheveux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à coiffer.

« Laisses-moi t'aider et ne bouges plus, lui lança Elya »

Elle savait très bien que pour Lily, cette soirée devait être magique puisqu'elle voulait éblouir James. Ce qui ne serait pas difficile : avec son jean moulant et son haut blanc décolleté et évasé, la jolie rousse était sublime.

Cette dernière s'installa à même le sol avec une mine déconfite, tout en prenant appui sur son lit. Elya s'assit dessus pour pouvoir correctement coiffer les cheveux de sa meilleure amie. Tout en la calmant, elle attacha sa longue crinière en demi-queue grâce à l'une de ses pinces en argent brillant que sa mère lui avait offert. Elle prit soin de lui laisser tomber deux fines mèches devant son visage pour pas que le tout fasse aplati, puis elle se leva du lit et l'emmena près du grand miroir.

« Tu es parfaite comme ça Lily. Et si James n'est pas content, je le mets dans la fosse aux scrouts ! »

« Merci Ely, mais toi aussi, tu es resplendissante. »

La concernée se regarda dans le miroir. Elle n'était pas du genre à se vanter de son corps, mais il était vrai qu'elle se trouvait pour une fois bien : elle avait revêtu une robe noire avec de fines bretelles et un décolleté, qui était assez ample puisqu'elle retombait au-dessus de ses genoux en plusieurs pans de soie noire. Elle était assez courte et mettait en valeur ses fines jambes. Sa mère l'avait payée une fortune, mais elle ne pouvait presque rien refuser à sa fille. Ses cheveux noirs étaient détachés et tombaient jusqu'à ses reins, se mélangeant dans la douce volupté de sa robe. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, soulignant ses beaux yeux bleus à l'aide de crayon noir, et sa fine bouche étincelait.

« Allez Elya, on va rejoindre les garçons. Ça fait depuis un quart d'heure qu'ils nous attendent ! »

Avec un petit rire, les jeunes filles descendirent l'escalier, fermèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent devant leurs deux amis, qui alertés par le bruit s'étaient postés devant elles. James ne tint pas longtemps car après quelques secondes, il prit Lily dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Elya commença à rigoler tout en disant :

« Et bien, ça aura été dur de la calmer, mais le résultat en valait le coup ! »

Ils rigolèrent tous les quatre puis James la prit dans ses bras tendrement tout en lui disant qu'elle était tout aussi belle que Lily. Avec un petit remerciement, elle se détacha des bras de James pour voir Lily et Sirius parler. Celui-ci porta son regard sur elle, la regardant de haut en bas, avant de s'approcher lentement. Quand il fut arriver à ses côtés, il ne cessa pas de la regarder, avec un petit sourire.

« Ely tu es… Magnifique. »

Son ventre se tortilla en tous sens, dansa la gigue des trolls au son du chant des sirènes. Le regard de Sirius était pétillant : il était sincère et cette sincérité la toucha encore plus. Passant les doigts dans ses cheveux, la jeune fille répondit d'un petit merci avant qu'ils ne se mettent en marche. La soirée était chaude, le ciel dégagé montrait ses nombreux trésors et un calme régnait puisque James et Lily profitaient de leur bonheur silencieusement et qu'Elya et Sirius ne disaient mot.

Une musique étouffée leur parvint aux oreilles quand ils virent le village. Elle augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la place du village, le son fusait dans tout leur corps : un dj s'était installé à une extrémité du lieu, faisant passer des musiques assez entraînantes sur laquelle plus d'une quarantaine de personnes dansaient. Pendant qu'ils bougeaient tous, une centaine d'autres personnes étaient installées sur des tables du bar, où plusieurs serveurs prenaient les commandes des clients. Pour Lily et Elya, ces fêtes étaient habituelles puisque l'une avait des parents tous deux Moldus alors que l'autre n'avait que son père qui n'était pas sorcier. Par contre, pour les deux garçons, tout était nouveau : ils venaient tous deux de familles sorcières et n'avaient jamais vu de rassemblement festif de Moldus.

« Il y a une table libre là-bas !, cria presque Elya pour se faire entendre parmi les nombreux bruits. Venez ! »

Prenant la tête de la file, elle se faufila entre les personnes pour s'asseoir, rejoint à sa gauche par Sirius et à sa droite par Lily. Après avoir commandé tous quatre des bières, boisson se rapprochant un tant soit peu de la bierraubeurre, ils se mirent à regarder les nombreux participants de cette fête commune : c'était surtout des jeunes de leur âge qui étaient présents, ce qui revigorait la fête.

Les boissons arrivèrent vites, suivies des autres et alors que l'alcool commençait un peu à monter dans les têtes des quatre amies, Lily attrapa le bras de sa meilleure amie tout en criant :

« Oh j'adore cette chanson ! Viens ! »

Les deux filles partirent en direction de la piste de danse, suivies des deux garçons qui ne voulaient pas les perdre. C'était une mélodie rythmée et les deux amies se déhanchaient sans se retenir, l'alcool ayant embrumé leurs esprits. Les regards se faisaient aguicheurs envers elles, mais elles ne le remarquaient pas. Les garçons eux, lançaient quelques œillades à droite, à gauche à ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop avant que chacun prenne une des filles par la main et les ramènent à table après plus de trois chansons passées à danser.

« Serveur, une autre bière ! »

« Elya, tu ne devrais pas trop forcer »

« Siri, c'est la fête ! »

À l'entente de cette familiarité, le jeune homme la regarda étonnement avant de constater qu'elle n'était vraiment pas dans le même monde qu'eux à ce moment-là. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à elle ce soir… Dès qu'elle commençait à boire, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter et ça pouvait aller loin après.

Après qu'on lui servit sa bière, Lily et James partirent danser. Elya regardait la foule, lançant des sourires à droite, à gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune garçon vint lui proposer de danser avec elle. Se tournant vers Sirius, elle lui dit que ce ne serait pas long, pour partir vite avec son nouveau danseur. Quant au Maraudeur, il resta seul à table, ne faisant que regarder Elya, celle qu'il aimait, dansant bien trop près de cet inconnu. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit la vérité en face : s'il n'allait pas de l'avant et reprenait son Ely, elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'empara de la chope de son amie et en but les dernières gorgées qui restaient.

Il faisait chaud et quelques gouttes perlaient le long du dos d'Elya. Elle s'était donnée sur deux chansons pour le beau garçon qui était venu l'enlever et maintenant elle dansait seule depuis plusieurs minutes. Tout tournait autour d'elle, elle faisait bouger sa robe aux rythmes différant des musiques, rejointe de temps en temps par un garçon ou un autre. Il faut dire qu'elle savait danser et surtout mettre son corps en avant, de plus dans cet accoutrement, elle faisait tourner des têtes.

La musique prit fin et tout en reprenant sa respiration, elle applaudit. Une nouvelle mélodie commença alors sur des tons graves sur fond d'orchestre composé de cuivres et d'un piano. Elya commença à bouger doucement lorsqu'un bras passa autour de ses épaules, une main se plaçant en dessous de son cou, l'agrippant et la plaquant contre un corps qui était à son dos. Sans même voir la personne, elle la reconnaissait : son odeur, sa peau, son torse, … La jeune fille se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Sirius, son bras la gardant toujours près de lui. Une voix commença alors à chanter et Elya lui lança un sourire tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux : elle ne savait pas tellement ce qu'elle faisait, l'alcool mélangeant tout dans sa tête mais tout ce qu'elle comprenait à cet instant c'était qu'elle était dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait et qu'il la regardait avec envie.

D'un geste fluide, la jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius pendant que celui-ci posait sa main au bas de son dos, la plaquant encore plus contre lui, la jambe de l'un emboîtée dans celle de l'autre. Ils se regardaient tous deux, tout en commençant à bouger chacun les hanches au son de la musique. Sirius se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura un petit :

« Surprise ? »

Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille sourit. Sirius rigola alors, Elya sentant sa respiration saccadée contre sa poitrine. Celui-ci se détacha alors d'elle et la fit tourner une fois avant de la lâchée. Elle le regarda alors, levant les bras vers lui tout en bougeant lentement et quand il vint la rejoindre, elle se plaqua dos à lui, une de ses mains touchant le cou de Sirius. Elle sentait sa respiration sur sa nuque, elle ressentait l'alcool qui mélangé à l'excitation lui donnaient des fourmis dans tout son corps. Elle se laissa alors glisser le long de Sirius, puis quand elle fut accroupie, elle remonta légèrement et se retourna vers le jeune homme, se repositionnant près de lui comme au début de la chanson. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant, ressentant encore plus le sentiment de désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle : cette danse était sûrement le moment le plus sensuel qu'il avait passé avec elle. Il plongea alors son nez dans sa chevelure sombre, respirant son odeur de patchouli qu'il aimait tant puis déposa au passage un léger baiser sur sa nuque. Pour Elya, ce fut le geste déclencheur : petit à petit, elle comprenait dans quelle situation elle était et surtout avec qui. Comment ce faisait-il qu'elle se retrouve dans les bras de Sirius ? La musique se finit, laissant place à une mélodie plus rythmée et électronique. Tout le monde s'agita autour d'eux et la jeune fille qui regardait toujours son ami lança la première phrase depuis qu'il l'avait rejointe :

« Je rentre. »

Sirius, sous le choc, laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, lâchant Elya par la même occasion. La jeune fille partit de la piste d'un pas décidé et commença à emprunter les petites ruelles jusqu'à la sortie du village. Tout en marchant sur le petit chemin qui menait chez Lily, Elya ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer : elle aurait voulu rester avec lui mais sa fierté était trop grande. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Voulait-il jouait avec elle ? Arrivée sur le seuil de la maison, elle s'essuya les yeux tout en essayant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Malheureusement, elle n'avait ni la clé, ni sa baguette magique puisqu'elle n'avait ni sac, ni poches. Pestant, la jeune fille s'assit sur la terrasse, regardant le ciel de ses yeux humides.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Elya vit une silhouette s'approcher dans le noir. Malheureusement pour elle, cette ombre ressemblait drôlement à Sirius. Sortant une clé de sa poche, il ouvrit la porte tout en lui parlant.

« C'est vraiment idiot de partir comme ça. »

Ne souhaitant pas lui répondre, elle entra dans la maison et grimpa les escaliers rapidement pour pouvoir arriver au plus vite dans sa chambre et oublier cette soirée. Elle allait poser sa main sur la poignée en fer lorsque Sirius la retint par le poignet.

« Elya, écoutes… »

« Je crois que je n'ai rien à te dire. »

« Moi, si. »

Il la fit basculer grâce à l'emprise sur son poignet, la plaqua dos contre le mur et se posta en face d'elle.

« Laisses-moi te parler au moins ! »

Elya commença à avoir les yeux embués, et d'une voix coléreuse mais chevrotante, elle lui coupa la parole :

« C'est plutôt toi qui devrais m'écouter ! Tu joues à quoi avec moi ? Tu t'amuses avec mes sentiments, je ne suis plus rien pour toi, tu veux simplement passer du bon temps avant de me laisser tomber comme tu l'as fait il y a quelques mois ! »

Sirius baissa le regard, honteux et la jeune fille pu reprendre sa respiration.

« Tu m'as fait mal Sirius… »

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle le regarda, bouchée bée. Voilà que maintenant il s'excusait ?

« Je suis désolé… J'ai eu peur, j'ai préféré m'éloigner. »

Le cœur d'Elya battit plus vite, sa respiration se coupa. Cela faisait depuis plusieurs mois qu'elle attendait une réponse à ses faits et gestes et maintenant qu'il allait lui en donner une, elle n'allait pas l'arrêter.

« Tu sais, je suis sortie avec pas mal de filles… Mais personne n'était comme toi. Je savais très bien que ça allait devenir sérieux et je voulais tout sauf ça. Je m'étais enfui de chez mes parents, il y avait les examens à réviser… Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, et de savoir que nous deux allait devenir quelque chose de moins superficiel m'a fait peur. »

La jeune fille porta sa main à sa bouche, masquant un hoquet de surprise. Une larme coula, suivie d'autres : il avait donc peur ? Cela voulait-il dire que même maintenant il…

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Je me suis trouvé lâche, j'avais honte. »

Avec un de ses doigts, il sécha les larmes d'Elya et lui prit la main.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis désolé et que je t'aime encore… Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer depuis la première fois que je t'ai parlé. »

Sirius se pencha vers Elya et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, salées par ses larmes. C'était un baiser chaste, poli, n'engageant en rien celle qu'il aimait. Celle-ci se contenta de passer ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, approfondissant le baiser au bonheur de Sirius.

« Tu m'as fait tellement de mal Sirius… »

« Je m'en veux tellement tu sais… »

Sans même réfléchir, Elya embrassa de nouveau Sirius, se collant plus contre lui. Celui-ci coupa court aux baisers et porta la jeune fille dans ses bras, l'emmenant dans sa chambre à lui et James. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit tout en se postant au dessus d'elle.

« Tu le veux… ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa délicatement. Sirius s'empara alors de sa baguette magique posée sur sa table de nuit et lança un sortilège de verrouillage contre la porte. James comprendrait, s'il n'était pas déjà occupé avec Lily. Il balança alors sa baguette et se dédia tout en entier à la fille qu'il avait toujours aimée.

Ce fut la première fois qu'ils couchaient avec quelqu'un et cette nuit restera gravée dans leurs mémoires à tous deux comme étant la plus magique qu'ils aient vécu.

Dans un bâillement à déchirer l'âme, James ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et resta de marbre. Devant la cuisinière, Elya préparait une omelette seulement, elle était habillée uniquement d'une chemise blanche qui devait sûrement appartenir au jeune homme qui était collé à son dos et qui l'embrassait délicatement sur sa nuque. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers James et avec un sourire rayonnant, tout en tendant la casserole vers lui, elle lui proposa :

« Tu veux un peu d'omelette ? Sirius a une faim d'ogre. »

James se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Je crois que je vais aller réveillé Lily »

Il sortit de la pièce et monta en direction de la chambre de la belle rousse, se promettant de tout lui raconter. La veille au soir, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de la fête, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que leur réconciliation serait aussi… Voyante, soudaine ?

Elya se dégagea de Sirius en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule, sortit une assiette et y déposa son plat dessus.

« Voilà. Bon appétit. »

Elle tendit l'assiette à Sirius ainsi que des couverts et il commença à manger l'omelette debout, sans prendre le temps de s'asseoir à la salle à manger. Avant de la terminer, il déposa le plat sur un meuble de cuisine, avant de s'emparer de la jeune fille et de la posée à côté de l'assiette. Il l'embrassa avec fougue mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu es affamé à ce que je vois. »

« Oui, et j'ai envie de toi. »

Sous les rires plus bruyants d'Elya, Sirius la porta et l'emmena une nouvelle fois dans la chambre où ils y restèrent plusieurs heures.

« C'est notre terminus. »

Elya embrassa Lily sur les joues, avant de le faire également pour James. Elle n'habitait pas dans la même ville que sa meilleure amie et elle devait donc les quitter plus tôt puisque James accompagnait son amie jusque chez elle. En ce qui concernait Sirius, Elya avait contacté ses parents par téléphone pour leur annoncer qu'il viendrait dormir chez elle plusieurs jours, ses parents ne l'attendant pas chez lui puisqu'il s'était enfui l'année passée.

« Oui Lily, je t'enverrai plusieurs cartes durant les vacances et oui, nous nous reverrons encore. Ne t'inquiètes pas et passes du bon temps ! »

Le train s'en alla dans un panache de fumée accompagné des signes d'au revoir des deux amis. Elya s'empara de sa valise, bien vite prise par Sirius.

« Je ne suis quand même pas infirme, s'insurgia-t-elle. »

« Et moi, je suis ton copain. »

Avec un petit sourire, elle lui donna une petite tape sur le sommet de son crâne avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Marchant dans la gare l'un à côté de l'autre, Sirius prit quand même la peine de demander quelques détails qu'il avait jugés insignifiants, il y a de cela quelques heures :

« Tes parents viennent nous chercher ? »

« Bien sûr que non, imbécile. Il faudra transplaner jusque chez moi. Nous le ferons dans un coin désert. »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de marcher et déposa les deux valises au sol. Elya, étonnée, s'arrêta à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est trop lourd pour toi ? Tu n'aimes pas transplaner ? »

Il attrapa la jeune fille et la serra contre lui. Il voulait sentir sa respiration contre lui, son cœur battre, sa chaleur. Il la voulait tout simplement, il la désirait.

« Je veux faire quelque chose et je ne peux pas attendre d'être dans un coin désert, expliqua Sirius. »

Sans aucune attente, il l'embrassa fougueusement alors que plusieurs dizaines de voyageurs les dépassaient, les contournaient, les regardaient avec un petit sourire de rêverie, d'envie ou tout simplement, n'y faisaient pas attention.

« Tu es vraiment incorrigible, mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

Il se mit à rire, puis empoigna les deux valises à nouveau. Ils se remirent à marcher, sans un mot, sachant ce que l'autre pensait, n'ayant besoin d'aucune parole pour se comprendre, discuter et s'aimer.

----------------------

Voilà la fin de ma One-Shot dont je parlais tant... Et dont j'en suis fière D

J'ai travaillé plusieurs jours pour qu'elle soit parfaite pour vous, lecteurs ;)

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que je vous aurai fait autant rêvé qu'à moi

L'inspiration m'est venue en écoutant l'album d'Amy Winehouse ( merki maman de me l'avoir acheté ) et la musique sur laquelle danse Sirius et Elya est l'une de cet album nommée " Back to black " ... Je voulais que la chanson ait une concordance avec l'histoire... C'est à peu près ça, bien que certains passages n'ont rien à voir ;) Ecoutez-là pour ressentir vraiment l'ambiance. Ceux qui ont l'album, faites le tourner pendant la lecture ;)

Une review ne fait jamais de mal... Bisous et bonne lecture!!! D


End file.
